The Super Mario Show
by Scrappy-Fan92
Summary: The adventures of the Mario Brothers continue as they deal with their wacky daily affairs against King Bowser and the Koopalings. My first story. Please Read & Review!
1. A Change of Style, Part 1

**Chapter 1: A Change of Style, Part 1**

The Super Mario Show

Episode 1: A Change of Style, Part 1

It was a time of peace in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad children were playing on the fields. Goombas, Koopas, and Yoshies alike were working together to fix any damaged buildings. But that's not the subject of my story. At the Mario household, we see the red-clad plumber & his younger brother, Luigi. "Oh, momma mia," Mario said as he just woke up. "Luigi, time to wake up!" Luigi got up & changed from his nightshirt to his normal attire: A green shirt, dark blue overalls, & a green hat with a green 'L'. Mario was wearing a red hat, lighter blue overalls, & a red hat with an 'M'. Mario looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "Luigi, I sa think we should our appearance," Mario said. "How, Big Bro?" We'll sa go to the Mushroom Botique!"

_Intro!_

_(Super Mario Bros. Theme plays)_

_Super Mario Brothers!_

_Hey, let's go watch them go down a Warp Pipe!_

_Super Mario Brothers!_

_Let's go watch them pick Mushrooms til' they're ripe!_

_Super Mario Brothers!_

_(Mario Jingle)_

_Mario__: Here We Go!_

_Mario-oooooo Brothers!_

_Let's a Go! _

_Mar-rrrrio Bros!_

_Yoshi__: Yoshi!_

_We can see how they save the world, again & again!_

_Jumping high, standing together!_

_They're ready to fight today!_

_And to top it off, they're going to make the_

_Villains pay!_

_Villains pay!_

_Villains pay!_

_(__Luigi__: Villains pay!)_

_(SMB final jingle plays)_

_Mario__: Here we go! Here we go! Mario! _

_(Mario, Mario, Mario...)_

Far away from Mario's house, Princess Peach's Castle, & the Mushroom Kingdom itself, the neighboring land, the Koopa Kingdom was currently plotting to kidnap Peach and destroy Mario. In Bowser's Castle, the Koopas' leader, King Bowser Koopa was plotting to kidnap Peach.

In a very stupid way.

"Okay. If I sneak behind Peach and run as fast as I can, it might work!" the Koopa King cried out.

Immediately, Bowser's youngest son & possible heir to the throne, Bowser Junior enters Bowser's study & sits on his couch.

"Uh, Dad?" Jr. asked as he scooped a mouthful of Mushroom Brand Potato Chips.

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Silence, Jr!"

"Ya know, Dad, I don't think being evil is as cracked up as I thought it would be," Jr. said.

"WHAT!"

"Yep, I'm gonna be neutral from now on," Jr. calmly said.

Silence.

"HA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed as Jr. left the room to pack.

_2 minutes later..._

Jr. had entered the room once more only to see that Bowser was still laughing along with the Koopalings.

(For the record, they're Iggy, Morton Jr, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Larry, & Ludwig van Koopa.)

Jr. patiently waited for them to stop.

_2 hours later..._

Still laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser & the Koopalings cackled.

Jr. simply snorted & left the room.

"Hunh," Jr. pouted as he pushed a Goomba into a Cheep Cheep-infested pool. "I'll show them. I'll show them that neutral is the new evil."

He eventually left the entire castle & looked up into the sky. He saw a twinkle.

_A shooting star. In daylight_?, Jr. thought.

The star then turned into a sword & was heading for Bowser's bridge.

You can guess what happens next, right?

The "sword" slams into Bowser's bridge & speaks:

"I AM EXOR! MASTER OF ALL DREAMS AND KINGDOMS!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the RPG fans," Jr. calmly said.

And Jr. was off to find a new home. But to where?

Meanwhile in Princess Peach's Castle, Toad, Yoshi, & the Princess herself were talking amongst themselves.

"Yoshi!" _(Translation: The Mario Brothers are missing!)_

"We know, Yoshi," Peach calmly said. "But I think it's about time we give them a break, anyway."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna protect ourselves without them!" Toad frantically said.

"Oh, Toad you act as though trouble's going to break into the castle."

And then...

KABOOM! CRASH!

Bowser Jr. had just broken into the castle.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach, Toad, & Yoshi screamed

"No! No!" Jr. blurted out. "I'm neutral!"

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" _(Translation: Yeah right!)_

_"_Jr.," Peach spoke. "We're gonna need some proof before we let you in the castle."

And then...

BOOM!

Bowser had just bombed the castle's roof.

"HAHAHA!" Bowser had laughed from his Koopa Clown Car.

"JUNIOR! YOU'RE GONNA GO HOME AND PAINFULLY EXTRACT THAT SWORD! THEN, YOU'RE GONNA BE GROUNDED! FOREVER!"

Bowser then pressed a button on the Clown Car's console & had a mechanical arm appear & grab Bowser Jr.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jr. screamed as the Koopa Clown Car lifted into the sky.

Peach & co. just stood there.

Immediately, Toad spoke:

"Well this is just great, Princess! The Mario Bros. are nowhere to be seen, Jr. breaks into the castle saying he's neutral, & Bowser blows the roof off this place! HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?

And then...

SLAM!

A girl with orange-brown hair, a yellow & orange dress, & a dark yellow crown had walked into the castle.

Yep. It's Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Tomboy, friend, & love interest to Luigi.

"So," Daisy began. "Any of you seen Mario or Luigi?"

Peach, Yoshi, & Toad simply stared as though the gods of luck were trying to kill them

"Princess," Toad said hoarsely.

"Yes, Toad?"

"This just got worse."

**To Be Continued...**

**How did everyone like this chapter? Sorry if I broke the rules of the Mario series by making Jr. "neutral." Please Read & Review.**


	2. A Change of Style, Part 2

**Chapter 2: A Change of Style, Part 2**

**Wow, I finally figured out how to get some new text on my chapters. Oh yeah, thanks for not giving me any encouraging reviews. Well, except for ChocolateTeapot, who gave me some constructive criticism. But I've bored you with my rambling, so I'll get on to the chapter.**

_Previously on The Super Mario Show..._

_Mario: "Luigi, I sa think we should change our appearance."_

_Luigi: "How, Bro?"_

_Mario: "We'll sa go to the Mushroom Botique!" _

_Bowser Jr.: "I'm thinking about becoming neutral."_

_Bowser: "WHAT!"_

_(Screen switches to Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Junior, and Bowser in the Koopa Clown Car)_

_(Bowser then pressed a button on the Clown Car's console and had a mechanical arm appear and grab Jr.)_

_Jr.: "AHHHH!"_

_Toad: "How could this get any worse?"_

_SLAM!_

_Princess Daisy: "So, any of you seen Mario or Luigi?"_

_Toad: "Princess."_

_Peach: "Yes, Toad?"_

_Toad: "This just got worse."_

The Super Mario Show

Episode 2: A Change of Style, Part 2

Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Toad stared continuously at Daisy simply because of the past events that happened within 15 minutes.

"Well," Daisy began, "Where...are...Mario...and Luigi?"

"Well...," Peach stuttered

"WHAT?"

"OKAY! !," Toad blurted out incoherently. "Sowehadameeting, andJuniorcomessayinghe'sneutral...FISH CAKES!

Yoshi had finally slapped some sense into him._ Literally_.

"Yoshi!," the green dinosaur proclaimed.

"_Yes_, we know Toad's acting like a mad banshee right now, thank you, Yoshi," Peach said so she could translate for Toad and Daisy.

"So, you have no idea where Mario and Luigi are," Daisy began, "And you want me to help you find the Brothers and rescue Junior?"

"Why?," Toad grinned. "_Do you like Luigi?,_" he said as he started cackling like a maniac.

"WHOO! HYUK, HYUK, HYUK!

Daisy finally had enough of Toad's idiocy, so she grabbed a wooden mallet and used it to hammer Toad's head into the rest of his body.

"...Ouch," Toad whined despite the fact his head was lodged into his stomach.

"Music to my ears," Daisy said softly.

At the Mushroom Botique, Mario and Luigi were still looking for a "new appearance."

Just then, the female Toad manager walked up to them.

"Excuse me, sirs, but do you need any help with your clothing choice?" the manager asked.

"Actually, yes!" Mario proclaimed.

"Well perhaps you and your brother need to find clothes that fit your personality and skills. Do you have any noteworthy skills?"

"Well, we can a fix pipes and a save princesses, and Luigi has the ability to make people crack their bones. Show her, Luigi!"

Luigi walked out of the dressing room and pointed his foot at some Shy Guy. The Shy Guy immediately started stretching and cracking the bones in his short body.

CRACK! CRICK! CLIKKETY-KLAK!

And let's just say that the cracking was making the manager's brain rot into nothingness.

"Oh my Goombas...," the manager said dryly as she collapsed on the floor.

Luigi immediately put his foot down and so the Shy Guy, who was green and wore brown shoes, snapped out of his trance and glared at the Mario Brothers.

"So, ya like pointing your footsies at people and having them crack their bones?" the green Shy Guy exclaimed. _"Is that how you get your sick kicks?"_

"In a Deku Nutshell!" the Brothers exclaimed.

The Shy Guy grumbled and finally left the store.

But the Mario Bros. paid no mind to him, for they were staring at two complete clothing sets.

"Those a are...," Luigi began

"The most a beautiful articles of clothing I have sa ever seen!" Mario finished.

And the Brothers grabbed the clothing and went to the register to pay for their new style...

At Bowser's Castle, Junior's siblings and the Koopa King himself were in Bowser's and had Junior chained to a desk. But they were now thinking of what to do to Junior as a punishment...

"We should leave him in the attic for a month!" Morton piped up.

"Nah," Roy said, "The minions put a pinball machine in there last week."

"What if we made him listen to my _beautiful _music?" Ludwig van Koopa suggested.

Immediately, everyone (including Junior and the minions who were in the hallway) screamed in agony.

"If you play your music, we'll all die!" Wendy Koopa whined as everyone agreed with her. "So, if you _dare_ try, I'll come back as a ghost, point my foot at you, and make you crack your bones painfully!"

And let's just say that painful bone-cracking wasn't very idealistic to Ludwig, so he shut up about any other music-related ideas.

"Wait," Larry began, "What if we send Junior to the dungeon, and don't feed him for weeks! He'll be begging to be evil again!"

Junior's beady eyes bulged out, but Bowser and the Koopalings' mouths curved into evil grins.

Immediately, Iggy and Wendy Koopa released Junior from his cuffs, grabbed him by the arms, and led him off to the dungeons...

Iggy and Wendy continued to drag Junior throughout the many hallways of the castle, but Junior would not take this lying down. Unfortunately, his siblings refused to listen, leading him to be _slightly_ annoyed.

"HOW DARE YOU THIS TO YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO TO YOU FREAKS?" Junior screamed.

"You've been Daddy's little smart aleck for too long, Junior," Wendy hissed enviously, "And I want his love back."

"Plus, you just called us freaks," Iggy pointed out.

_This will not end well..._

Bowser, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, and Larry were now laughing about Junior's fate in the dungeons, and were now thinking of a plan to kidnap Princess Peach and defeat the Mario Brothers.

_Again._

"Hmmm...," Lemmy muttered to himself as he heard a loud crash.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad had just broken into Bowser's Castle.

Bowser and the 5 remaining Koopalings looked at Peach and her posse with such a glazed look, that Toad might as well have taken their brains out and used them for a wet game of kickball.

"...Hmm...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now!" Peach chanted as the others took fighting stances, "Charge!"

Immediately, Daisy mounted Yoshi like a horse, and charged after Larry and Roy. The two Koopalings tried to move out the way, but...TOO LATE! Daisy got off Yoshi, grabbed the 2 and started kicking their shell-covered behinds.

And she was winning.

Like heck.

"MAJIAA!" Roy screamed for it was the only thing he could utter as Daisy pile-drove him into the floor while Yoshi watched in amusement. Unfortunately, if Yoshi had been fighting Larry like he should have with the same enthusiasm that Peach and Toad had running from Bowser, Morton, Lemmy, and Ludwig, the good guys would've been finished with the Koopa Clan a long time ago. But as I was saying, Larry had now jumped on Daisy's shoulders and was pulling her hair.

"OW! OW! OW!" Daisy was now ignoring Roy for Larry had landed her in a painful situation. "AIYEEEEEEEEE! MAD KOOPA! SOMEONE CALL IDIOT CONTROL!"

And soon, the tide of battle was turning in Bowser's favor. Morton, Lemmy, and Ludwig helped Roy up, and they proceeded to tie up Peach, Yoshi, and Toad.

And finally, after much hair-pulling and scratching, Bowser and Larry managed to tie up Daisy with the others.

"Well, well, well," Bowser hissed joyfully, "I've captured two princesses, a Toad, and a Yoshi I can hold for ransom! SO, WHO'S GONNA SAVE YOU NOW, PUNKS?"

Just then, a ball of flaming green energy blasted Bowser and his kids so far, that they fell into the Cheep-Cheep infested pool where the Goomba (the one Junior had pushed in Chapter/Episode 1) was still residing.

Peach and co. decided to look up at their saviors, and they were shocked to who it was. Mario and Luigi.

Peach noticed something different about them. Rather than their usual red/blue and green/blue attire, they were wearing clothes slightly different.

Luigi was wearing a light blue short-sleeved polo shirt, a light blue hat with an 'L' of the same color, and the same dark blue overalls. Mario was wearing a _crimson_ short-sleeved polo shirt, a crimson hat with an 'M' of the same color, and the same light blue overalls.

"You came...," Peach stuttered.

"Now a time to sa rescue Junior en seeza cool clothes!" Mario exclaimed.

And the motley group of six was going to the dungeons to now become a group of seven.

And no, I don't know how they knew Junior was in the dungeons.

Bowser Jr. was now in the dungeons, locked in a cage, playing a harmonica, and singing while Iggy and Wendy were watching his act of stupidity from the outside of the bars.

"My siblings are morons, BA DA DA DA DA!" Junior sang as he played his harmonica, "I want my life back, BA DA DA DA DA!"

"Shut your mouth, Stupid!" Iggy sang mockingly,"BA DA DA DA DA!"

"Up your shell, pencil-neck!" Bowser Jr. snapped.

"Well, if you think someone's just gonna bust in and save you," Wendy uttered, "You've got another thing coming!"

Just then, Junior noticed that the wall Iggy and Wendy were standing near was starting to shake and crumble...

"Looks like _you've_ got another thing comin'!" Junior chuckled.

BOOM! CRASH! KWAABANG!

Mario and co. had used approximately fifty-eight Bob-ombs to blast a gaping hole in the dungeons.

"Hmmmmmm...Perhaps we shouldn't have left all those Bob-ombs next to the Princess when she was tied up," Wendy concurred.

"Yeah, and maybe you should be less ugly," Iggy sneered, "OF COURSE WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE BOB-OMBS NEAR THE PRINCESS!"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad simply glared at the two Koopalings.

"Yoshiiiii," the green Dino breathed maliciously.

"Yeah," Daisy translated as she cracked her gloved knuckles, "_It's_ _show time..."_

(TV screen switches to Bowser's Castle up-large. Several explosions are heard. Eight Koopa-shaped creatures fly out of Bowser's Castle, screaming their ugly heads off)

"MAJIAA!" (Roy)

"MOMMY!" (Larry)

"CHECKERS AND ROOKS!" (Ludwig)

"MY SHELL'S CRACKING!" (Wendy)

"OH MY GOOMBAS!" (Iggy)

"SHAMROCKS!" (Morton)

"MY BONES ARE CRACKING PAINFULLY!" (Lemmy)

"CURSE YOU, MARIO! "Bowser screamed as he and his Koopalings flew off to who-knows-where at who-knows-what-time.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Junior, and Toad all walked out of Bowser's Castle looking happy.

Well, at least Toad and the Mario Bros.

"Wow, guys!" the Mushroom Retainer chirped, "I can't believe we all worked together to stop Bowser!"

"What do ya mean, _worked together_? "Daisy asked angrily, "I basically did all the work until Mario and Luigi came in their very awesome clothes!"

"Speaking of Mario and Luigi," Peach began," Junior, I think you owe the Super Stylish Bros. a Thank-You."

"WHAT," Junior asked, completely dumbfounded, "WHY?"

"If you want to stay in my castle, "Peach began, "You need to thank them."

Junior groaned, and began the horrible, heart-wrenching process:

"Mario...Luigi," Junior spat out painfully, as the Brothers watched in mild amusement.

"Tha-...Tha-...Tha-," Junior tried to speak but his Prince's pride was taking over.

Finally, Daisy smacked him upside the head, and Junior was able to spit it out.

"OW...THANK YOU-HOO-HOO...AHHHHAAA!," Junior had now crawled onto the floor in fetal position while crying.

"You're sa welcome, Junior!" Mario and Luigi said happily.

"Time to go to your new home, Junior," Peach said happily as she picked up the semi-light Koopa prince.

"Boy!," Toad chirped as Mario and co. were walking away from Bowser's Castle and Exor (who was _still _stuck in Bowser's Keep),"I never had an adventure like that in a while! I hope more follow!"

"Yeah!" Daisy shouted.

"Home sounds nice to me," Junior said in a sing-song voice.

And the group of seven was off to Peach's Castle, to start new adventures...

**WHEW! Finally done with this chapter of The Super Mario Show! Finally! I just hope I won't take as long with the next chapter. So, the next adventure of Mario and the gang will be Peach the Teach!**


	3. Peach the Teach, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Peach the Teach, Part 1**

**Scrappy-Fan92: Welcome! To another crazy yet fun chapter of The Super Mario Show!**

**Junior: Why are you yelling like that?**

**S-F92: Special effect!**

**Junior: **_**Rrrrrriiiiight...**_

**S-F92: Well, since this is the first "casual" adventure for Mario and the gang, we need to establish a long-standing FanFiction tradition. Take it away, Junior!**

**Junior: (Groans, but clears his throat)**

**Junior: Uuuuuuggggggh, the author does not own me, Mario, or any of us Nintendo characters for that matter. He does own an upcoming OC. But I'll spare you the details 'cause I'm NEUTRAL! HA HA HA!**

**S-F92: (Sweatdrops nervously)**

**S-F92: Is anyone as scared for the future as I am?**

The Super Mario Show

Episode 3: Peach the Teach

Peace and the usual stupid harmony was prospering throughout the Mushroom Kingdom once more, for the latest defeat of Bowser and the Koopalings led everyone into their usual state of happiness.

As you've probably noticed, these Toads are really stupid if they're not expecting Bowser to kidnap the Princess again.

But as I was saying, Mario and Luigi were in Peach's Castle in the living room, telling Bowser Junior about how they found their new attire.

"So, we were sa at the ze Mushroom Botique," Mario began as he turned on the TV to the movie, _The Golden Toad 2_," And ze manager asks a us about our sa skills. So Luigi points his a foot at a Shy Guy, and a makes him crack his a bones! The manager keels a over, so Luigi stops the Shy Guy's a painful bone-cracking, and then he sa starts talking about a bunch of "_sick licks," _or sa something like a that," Mario finished.

And all the while, Junior was laughing his head off about the disturbing fate of the angry green Shy Guy.

"!," Junior cackled," You guys are a riot! I can't even remember why I wanted to boil you in hot lava, anyway!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Shush, Shush!," Luigi said as they continued watching _The Golden Toad 2_.

Just then, Peach walked in the living room carrying a stuffed teddy bear which had a Koopa shell, and Bowser-type horns.

"Mama, what is it?" Junior asked curiously.

"Teddy bear," Peach answered casually, as she handed the Koopa-Teddy bear hybrid to Junior.

"Wow," Junior began, "It's an illogical combination of a Koopa and a Teddy bear. It's a Koopa Bear!"

But Peach was paying no mind to Junior or "Koopa Bear." Instead, she was focused on the semi-violent movie that Junior and the Mario Bros. were watching.

"GO! ZIP TOAD!" Mario and Luigi screamed as they turned up the TV so loud, that Peach and Junior were beginning to be blasted off the floor.

Junior immediately grabbed the arm of a conveniently placed couch while Peach grabbed on to one of his legs as they were now flailing sideways near the door blocking the hallway.

Junior knew there was only one thing he could spare from certain injury.

"MARIO! SAVE THE POPCORN!," Junior blurted out before the volume of the TV was too much and the two royals flew out the door, across the Castle's many hallways, many bathrooms (where Junior and Peach saw Toad trying to blackmail Daisy in the shower before realizing it was Toadsworth singing the Donkey Kong Country theme. Toad was briefly kicked out the bathroom as Peach and Junior continued their flight), the Basement of Many Wonders, back to the middle floor, and finally out of Peach's Castle altogether, all while Junior screamed "SOGGY MUSHROOMS!" repeatedly and annoyingly.

"Hold on, Junior!," Peach commandingly suggested as the two were going airborne.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Junior snapped as he held Peach's leg tighter.

The two were flying towards buildings and were now forced to somehow swerve in order to avoid certain death on the buildings' windows.

Unfortunately, the two were now across Toad Town to the one place Junior found scarier than prison.

The education system.

Meanwhile, at Shroomside Education Academy, a young female Koopa teacher was in her boss's office about her immediate resignation.

"Principal Koopson, I can't take these mad brats!," the Koopa teacher exclaimed as she started flinging pencil cups and dart boards off of Koopson's desk.

"But, Ms. Koopret, PLEASE!" Principal Koopson begged as he got on his knees, "You're the only teacher who can control these kids, AND THAT'S NOT MUCH!"

"Forget it, Koopson!" Ms. Koopret exclaimed as she started running out the door & and out the school all while barking at every kid she saw, screaming like a mad-woman.

"WHACKA BUMPS!" the mad Koopret hollered at one kid as she left the school in a fit of moronic rage.

Back to Principal Koopson, who was now trying to find a teacher who knew nothing about this school's poor behavioral reputation, but would take on kids.

"What poor fool would try to teach these vampires?" Koopson said to himself, "We need someone kind! Someone who loves and can control kids at the same time! Someone like...,"

But then, large screams could be heard from outside the building. Koopson looked up from his desk and saw that the ceiling above him was starting to crumble.

"JUNIOR, STOP SWERVING!"

"I'M NOT SWERVING! WE'RE MOVING BECAUSE OF THE WIND!"

"DON'T YELL!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

And finally, the ceiling collapsed, and Peach and Junior were on the fallen ceiling piece, dusting their selves off.

Junior was the first to pick his self up, and so he took a look at his surroundings. His eyes widened in fear as he noticed there were pencils, crayons, and a few students sitting in a corner, currently writing essays.

"_No...," _Junior thought as he realized he was in an academy and specifically in the Principal's office.

However Koopson paid no attention to Junior yet, for he was looking at Princess Peach. He noticed the crown on her head, which obviously gave her authority. And he also noticed that she was a grown woman, and could find a job.

A wide grin spread across Koopson's face as he slowly formed an idea.

"Princess Peach Toadstool," Koopson began as he slowly left his desk, "Would you like a job here?"

"Errr...Come again?" Peach asked confused.

But Junior was about to answer for her.

"NO!" Junior bellowed, "She will _not _get a job here at this Goomba-hole! She will _not_ work at this disgusting school! And furthermore..."

"I'll do it," Peach said nonchalantly.

"SAY WHAT?"

"Yep," Peach answered, "I've always wanted to teach kids!"

"You start tomorrow!" Koopson announced, "Oh yeah, bring the Koopa boy, if you want."

"NEVER!"

"He'll come," Peach said, not noticing the angry Prince's protests.

"Alright, then," Principal Koopson finished as he picked up some pencils from his desk, "Now get the heck out of my office."

"Yes sir!" Peach hollered as she saluted her new boss and left the building, thinking Junior was right behind her.

Junior simply stared at a wall, his eyes looking bleak.

"Dear spirits in the Overthere...WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"

The next day, Peach and Junior were now packing supplies for their trip to Shroomside in the cross-section of Peach's Castle.

Toadsworth could be described as slightly distressed.

"Your Highness, _how could you do this_?" the elderly steward of Peach screamed.

"Toadsworth," Peach as she started helping Junior with his backpack (for every 5 minutes, he slipped out, screamed "FREEDOM!", and ran away, only to be caught by Mario and Luigi within the next 3 seconds)," I'm just trying to connect with the people so I can be a better leader."

"THIS A LOAD OF WASTE FROM THE OVERTHERE AND BACK!"

"Hush, Junior."

"NEVER!"

Peach simply pushed the young, "neutral" Koopa child down off-screen so he could be unheard to the crowd.

Did I ever tell you people that characters can be heard or unheard off-screen?

But back to other matters, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, and Yoshi chose to enter the hallways' cross-section at this moment.

"Oh hey guys," Peach said to her friends.

"Hello, Peach," Toad and the Mario Bros. said to Peach. But then, Yoshi was noticing the backpack forcefully strapped on to Junior, and suddenly, a desire came to him.

"Yoshi!" the green dinosaur proclaimed.

"What do you mean you wanna come to school with us?" Junior asked, confused, "Didn't you do that once already?"

Yoshi simply nodded his head.

"Alright then," Peach announced, "Guess you're coming to school with us, Yoshi."

"Yoshi!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But Peach," Daisy started disappointedly, "it's Tennis Day! What am I supposed to do while you're out torturing kids?"

"Okay, first off, I'm not torturing them," Peach began, "And second off, just hang out with Mario and Luigi! You'll have tons of fun!"

And as soon as Peach finished speaking, Mario began to drink milk as Luigi started telling a joke.

"Hey guys! Here's a joke to sa get the funny bones a laughing!" Luigi began,"So, these two Koopas are a playing at the arcade when suddenly... THE POLICE APPEAR! They arrest the Koopas when one of them says, "You sa can't Koopa me up in jail!"

And immediately, Mario laughed and soon, milk splurted out of his nose.

Daisy watched the odd scene of the two brothers having fun.

"Y_eah..._," Daisy sarcastically said to Peach.

"Yeah!" Peach replied, not noticing Daisy's sarcasm at all, "Just watch TV with them!"

"Huh," Daisy breathed out, admitting defeat, "I'll stay with Mario and Luigi."

"That's the spirit!" Peach said, opening the door so she could leave the castle and get to her new job.

"Come on, Junior, Yoshi! To Shroomside Education Academy!"

Peach then trotted out the door, chuckling non-stop.

Junior simply stood still, as Yoshi pushed him out the door as if he were a statue.

Daisy turned to Mario and Luigi, a look of mixed reactions on her face.

"Well, this can't possibly go wrong."

_Bowser's Castle_

The aforementioned King of Koopas was currently sitting on his throne, several bandages on his face.

Worse yet, the Koopalings and several members of the Koopa Troop were also bandaged. Plus, Ludwig had several cracked bones due to suggesting that everyone listen to his music while they all recuperated.

"THIS IS A TRAVESTY!" Bowser hollered shaking the walls of the castle and several Koopa Troop members until they ran out screaming.

"Dad," Morton said slowly, not wanting to fuel his father's rage any further, "Maybe we should think up a good plan..."

"WHAT'S NOT GOOD ABOUT MY PLANS?"

"Well, your Crankiness," one nosy Goomba said entering Bowser's throne room completely unauthorized, "You always kidnap the same princess over and over, and no new girls means less happiness from Yours Truly."

Bowser immediately unleashed a stream of fire which burned the annoying Goomba until he was covered in soot.

"!"

The flaming Goomba immediately ran out of the room where he jumped into the Cheep-Cheep infested pool.

Two other Goombas passed by the odd sight and shook their heads.

"Gary needs help," one Goomba said.

"Yes he does," the other Goomba said, nodding.

Back in the throne room, the Koopalings were contemplating what just happened.

"I think I just heard a poltergeist," Larry said as he noticed the Goomba trying to cool himself down while at the same time trying to avoid being eaten by hungry Cheep-Cheeps.

"Yeah," Iggy added, "Dad charred that Goomba so much, his scream almost went off-page!"

Just then, a blue robed Magikoopa burst into the throne room, sending papers & magic blasts everywhere.

That's right, kids! It's Kamek!

"Your Crankiness!" Kamek said as he shoved Morton and Ludwig out of the way, "I have news pertaining to Mario!"

"Well, spit it out!"

"Lord Bowser, I have received word that Mario has rescued Princess Peach in New Super Mario Bros. Wii!"

Bowser's left eye twitched.

"I have also received news that Junior is going to school with Peach and the Yoshi."

Outside of Bowser's Castle, a large explosion could be heard.

Bowser had used ten Bob-ombs to make a hole in his own castle so he could escape to seek out Junior.

In idiotic revenge, for the record.

Bowser was currently in his Koopa Clown Car, Iggy by his side, trying to find a way to fulfill his evil plans.

"IGGY! Where did Kamek and his spies say Junior and Peach were heading!" Bowser yelled as he tried to steer the Clown Car.

"Uh, Shroomside Education Academy, northwest of Toad Town," Iggy said reading from a map conveniently in his hands.

_Ahhhh...Revenge will be mine._

Oh boy.

The walk to Shroomside was a perilous one.

One of Peach's balloons had popped, and all the others were being painted in the castle.

And so, Peach, Yoshi, and Junior had to walk.

Peach and Junior whined every ten minutes, and often times, Junior would pretend to go to the bathroom so he could try and run off.

He was very unsuccessful.

Yoshi was the only one to keep up a sense of happiness.

"Yoshi!"

"No, Yoshi," Junior said feeling annoyed," I will _not_ scratch your moldy back."

"Junior!"

"Fine... (scratch, scratch)"

Yoshi immediately let out a sigh of relief as Junior scratched his back with his claws.

Junior turned to Peach with an "Are you happy now?" look on his face, but then noticed she was staring at the horrible prison camp known as Shroomside.

"Well," Peach started as she picked up Junior by one of his spikes, "Time to go to school."

And the three were off.

When Peach and co. arrived at Shroomside, they saw that some parents were just dropping off their kids in a courtyard.

Peach, Yoshi, and Junior walked into the courtyard and Peach started to observe the parents and kids.

Junior walked up to a green Shy Guy with brown shoes talking to a smaller pink shy guy with a blonde ponytail and white shoes.

"Now remember, Jenny," the green Shy Guy told the pink Shy Guy, who appeared to be his daughter, "If you see those 'Stache-wad plumbers again, you know what to do, right?"

"Tie them in a knot, Daddy," Jenny chorused.

"That's right!" the Green Shy Guy cheered, "And make sure you take out anyone who's associated with Mario and Luigi!"

_Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi. _

Junior was associated with Mario and Luigi. Peach was associated with Mario and Luigi. Yoshi was, also.

He hadn't even started class yet he & his unofficial mother had already made enemies.

"It's the end of the world," Junior gasped.

More like the end of his, Peach, and Yoshi's world.

_To be continued..._

**SF-92: That was awesome!**

**Junior: LIAR!**

**SF-92: What?**

**Junior: You said this was a casual episode, but it just turned out to be another stinkin' two-parter!**

**SF-92: Yeah, but this episode took **_**months,**_** so I just want to leave it here as an early present for my readers.**

**Junior: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**SF-92: Well, folks, I'll continue this Peach the Teach cycle later, but until then, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Junior: Bye!**


	4. Idiot Intermission

**Idiot Intermission**

**S-F92: Well folks, it has certainly been a very long time since I did anything noteworthy on FFN. But I have a chapter (not Peach the Teach, Part 2) that can hopefully satiate your wait for a new proper chapter. I'd also like to personally thank ****ChocolateTeapot****, ****BlueYoshisaurus564****, ****Mentalist L-J****, ****Thathedgehogwithglasses****, ****Mudkip8330****, CrossoverMike, and all my readers for their support over these past few years. Enjoy, everyone.**

The Super Mario Show

Idiot Intermission

In the general lobby of Princess Peach's Castle, the not-so-merry band of seven known as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., and Toad had assembled to discuss a matter of national security: the future of the FanFiction.

Toad was pacing back and forth, as usual, unable to do anything…as usual.

Junior was viewing this pseudo-spectacle with the attention of a fly to rotting fruit.

Meanwhile, the other five were discussing the possible causes as to why the story's production had suddenly halted. The five debated politely like civilized common folk having a spot of tea; that is to say they were arguing over it like a pack of kindergarteners.

"It a was a kidnapping!," Luigi contended against Daisy, "That's a why he doesn't a update the story!"

"Oh, stop giving him so much credit! I bet he's on TV Tropes reading about clichés no one cares about!"

"Yoshi", Peach said, "What do you think Scrappy-Fan's doing?"

"Yoshi!"

"Yoshi, that's a disgusting thing to say."

It was then that Mario spoke.

"I sa know what happened to the author."

"What?", everyone exclaimed.

"It's a dark tale, with a no happy ending…"

A long time ago – no, wait - three months ago, Mario had decided to go to Scrappy-Fan's house to offer him some motivation to finish the next chapter of _The Super Mario Show_. He even brought flowers and chocolate for him. The author's family let him in and told Mario that Scrappy-Fan was in his room.

"Thank you very much!", Mario responded to the S-F family. He then ascended the stairs to head towards Scrappy-Fan's room. The door was closed, but Mario decided to let himself in as a surprise.

But when he opened the door, he saw something he could never unsee: Scrappy-Fan, in bed with…

Sonic fanfiction. Freaking Sonic fanfiction.

The author noticed Mario, who had caught him red-handed in his act of unfaithfulness.

"Uh, Mario this isn't what it looks like," the author said rather shakily.

Mario dropped the flowers and chocolate and left the house, repeatedly screaming "The betrayal!"

After the incident, Mario denounced Scrappy-Fan; he also didn't invite him to any of his birthday parties.

Soon, Scrappy-Fan fell into a deep depression, and soon no one heard from him again…

* * *

"That story's a load of baloney!", Daisy exclaimed.

"Mario, did you really denounce the author over Sonic fanfiction?", Peach asked.

"I'm a never letting that a hedgehog steal another fan from me!"

"_Oy vey_," Luigi moaned.

"Well, does a anyone have a better explanation?"

At this question, Toad stopped pacing (causing Junior to break his own trance) and turned to Mario.

"_I _have a better explanation."

"What?"

"It all begins in a mother's basement…"

* * *

Scrappy-Fan was reading articles on TV Tropes, when he decided to go to FanFiction to finally continue work on his story. Upon reaching the site, however, he found a new section added to the site: It read "FanFiction Writers".

His curiosity getting the better of him, Scrappy-Fan clicked on the section and saw that the story at the top of the page was titled "_The Scrappy-Fan92 Show_". The green author raised an eyebrow at the strange title, shrugged off as a coincidence, and was about to move on to the stories below when he saw the story's author's name: Toad. Not Toad-Fan92, not Toad the Ninja, not , just Toad. _The Toad_.

Scrappy-Fan suddenly looked at all the numerous reviews (over 9000!) Toad's story had achieved. All of them were positive. Scrappy-Fan felt anger boiling inside as he realized that Toad had used his name (and probably his likeness) for his own gain. When Scrappy-Fan started his story, he asked the Mario gang for use of their names with the promise that he'd share all positive feedback that came with it. Toad on the other hand just took his name and expected him to sit back and let it slide.

"_THAT MUSHROOM-EATING, DEAL-BREAKING, BUFFALO WING-DIPPING, TOILET-USING BAG OF SCUM!"_

A few hours later, at Toad's mom's basement, Toad and the children he forced, err I mean hired, to work on _The Scrappy-Fan92 Show _were taking a break, as Mushroom Kingdom labor laws mandated such.

"Alright, you all have five minutes 'til we work on Chapter 12: Scrappy-Fan Grows a Third Eye!"

Toad was about to crack the whip on his child slaves/employees when Scrappy-Fan92 himself busted down the basement door, with a face that said die.

Scrappy-Fan began to descend the stairs to the basement floor so he could properly give Toad a piece of his mind.

"Alright Toad, you got a lot of nerve to be…WOAH!," the angry author's tirade was cut short as he tripped over a small child. Did I mention the basement's lighting was terrible?

"Silly kid," Toad snickered, "'Woahs' are for bandicoots."

"Don't lecture me, Fungus Face! I oughta kick your bottom all the way to the parking lot outside for your dumb story!"

"Story?" Toad asked trying to maintain false innocence, "What story? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uhh, Mr. Toad?", one child asked, "How should we begin Chapter 12 of _The Scrappy-Fan92 Show_?"

Toad turned back to Scrappy-Fan, and smiled sheepishly.

"Kids you know, those crazy imaginations!"

Scrappy-Fan was not amused.

"You've got five seconds to run."

Toad skidaddled and quickly ran towards the stairs, but not before tripping over the same luckless kid.

"Oh, would you get out of the way!", Toad screamed as he ran up and fled his house.

Scrappy-Fan pursued the shady Mushroom Retainer and chased him down the neighborhood sidewalk. He extended his hands and prepared to catch Toad. He was almost there, just a few more feet…

That is until, out of the blue, a truck came in to the neighborhood made a sharp turn and successfully blocked Scrappy-Fan from Toad. Then, the truck's window rolled down revealing another Toad wearing shades.

"Get in the car, Toad!"

Toad complied and climbed into the passenger seat as the truck backed up and drove off leaving Scrappy-Fan in the dust and the car exhaust.

"See ya, sucker!", Toad taunted as the truck went off into the sunset.

Scrappy-Fan just stood on the sidewalk, seething with rage. From that day on, he refused to work on another Mario story again…

* * *

Toad finished his tall tale to the disgust of his companions.

"Toad, that story was an even bigger load of baloney!"

"Like you guys' stories make any more sense!"

"They make more sense than yours!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah they do!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah they do!"

"Do not!"

"Yeah they do!"

Meanwhile, Junior and Yoshi were conversing. Daisy took notice and, still seething from her argument with Toad, snapped at them.

"What're you lizards blabbing on about!"

"Yoshi has his own story to tell. Take it away, Egghead!"

"Yoshi…"

* * *

One day, Scrappy-Fan was in his room, and then a UFO came and abducted him.

The end.

* * *

Yoshi finished his tale and walked away to get a snack.

The remaining six on the other hand were now beginning to feel hopeless about ever discovering the true fate of their sort of beloved author.

"It's a hopeless!", Luigi cried, "We'll sa never see him or hear his voice again!"

"_Hey, guys_."

"That annoying voice! We'll never hear it again for the rest of our…wait a minute…"

The six looked at the source of the voice, eyes wide open.

Yoshi came back into the lobby with a cupcake, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the person they'd been looking for.

Standing tall with his flawless face, bulging muscles, and gorgeous hair, was the one, the only, the falsely described…

"SCRAPPY-FAN92!", Everyone cheered.

"Did you guys miss me?"

"No, we sa missed your writing. Where were you, Paisano?"

"I'll admit, I had a brief hiatus," Scrappy-Fan said.

"Yeah right!", Daisy yelled, "Two and a half years does a _brief_ hiatus not make, Jerkface!"

"Okay, I can see you're all annoyed, and I'm sorry for that. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you today. Right after I read some TV Tropes!"

And with that, the author ran off to shun his responsibilities again, leaving the Mario gang with their jaws hanging open.

"We're not getting a new chapter for another two years, are we?", Peach asked.

"I said I was sorry!", came the author's voice from the distance.

* * *

**S-F92: Alright guys, thanks for tolerating my extended writer's block/laziness. Here's to the next chapter!**


End file.
